


roar

by cheonsagateun



Series: je ne regrette rien [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Drama, Family, Female Raphael, Gen, mafia
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 21:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10750470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheonsagateun/pseuds/cheonsagateun
Summary: Dibesarkan di lingkungan yang sama tidak menjamin bahwa jalanmu serupa.





	roar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cas_septimus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cas_septimus/gifts).



> **disclaimer** : supernatural milik eric kripke, judul berasal dari lagu milik sf9.

**/1/**

* * *

 

“Dua jam lagi, pesta di kediaman Winchester akan dimulai.”

Pemuda itu terpaksa menutup buku di pangkuannya. Helaan napas lolos dari kedua belahan bibir, netranya bergulir menuju sosok yang baru datang. Salah satu asisten rumah tangga. Ikal coklatnya bergelung jatuh ke bawah. Kepalanya menunduk, tetapi matanya mencuri pandang pada Michael Archangelo yang bangkit dari kursinya. Membiarkan detik demi detik keheningan bergulir selagi ia menanti jawaban.

“Harus datang?”

Pertanyaan itu terlontar datar. Asisten rumah tangga itu mengangguk singkat.

“Perintah Tuan Besar. Beliau berhalangan hadir.”

Nama Tuan Besar telah disebutkan. Michael tidak bisa menolak. Akan tetapi, mulutnya masih terkatup. Tatapan matanya diarahkan pada sang asisten, menunggu jawaban atas pertanyaan yang tidak ia lisankan. Para asisten rumah tangga itu sudah berada di rumah ini sebelum Michael lahir, seperti ada saling paham tak terlisan di antara mereka. Mereka mengerti. Mereka semua mengerti.

“Tuan Muda Gabriel belum kembali dari tempat temannya.” Ketika mendengar itu, Michael memijit kening. Adiknya yang satu itu terkadang suka seenaknya sendiri tanpa peduli situasi. “Hanya Anda dan Tuan Muda Lucifer yang akan ke sana, sebagai perwakilan dari Archangelo Famiglia.”

“Raphaela?”

“Akan datang bersama Don Besette.”

Michael menganggukkan kepala. Setelahnya bergumam tanda paham.

“Siapkan kamar mandiku.”

“Baik.”

-o0o-

Michael tidak meminta menjadi anak lelaki pertama dari keluarga pertama.

Semua terjadi atas konspirasi takdir. Kelahirannya dianggap sebagai berkah terbesar yang pernah datang untuk Famiglia. Menyusul kemudian adik-adiknya, yang terakhir adalah Gabriel bersamaan dengan penebusan berupa nyawa ibunda. Dirinya, Gabriel, Lucifer, dan Raphaela diperlakukan spesial. Diantar jemput dengan mobil-mobil mewah, tak lupa satu dua anak buah yang berjaga di taman sekolah. Tatapan ngeri bercampur kagum sering dilayangkan padanya dari teman-teman di sekolahnya. Terlalu sering sampai Michael terbiasa.

Sampai Michael terlalu terbiasa.

Sampai tanpa ia sadari, seluruh gesturnya, seluruh gerak-geriknya, seluruhnya telah diatur Famiglia dan Michael tidak pernah keberatan.

-o0o-

_“Kenapa aku tidak boleh bermain di luar?”_

_Michael kecil dulu berkata demikian saat ia terpaksa berada di dalam rumah. Di halaman, Gabriel kecil berlarian dengan Lucifer kecil, saling melempar salju ke wajah satu sama lain. Ia mendengar suara kikik Gabriel samar-samar di kamarnya. Raphaela tertidur pulas dalam balutan selimut, memimpikan hal-hal yang mustahil diraih. Sementara Michael terpaksa berhadapan dengan buku-buku, ditemani seorang tutor wanita berkacamata._

_Saat itu, Michael merasa kalau dunia tidak adil._

_“Mohon maaf, Tuan Muda Michael. Menurut jadwal, sekarang saatnya untuk belajar.”_

_Kaki kecil Michael bergoyang-goyang tak menyentuh lantai. “Tapi Gabriel dan Lucifer bermain salju di luar.”_

_“Tuan Muda Gabriel masih kecil.”_

_“Aku juga masih kecil.”_

_Pengajarnya tersenyum lembut, “Tuan Muda Michael adalah yang tertua. Sudah sewajarnya. Tuan Muda Michael akan menjadi penerus famiglia, melindungi Tuan dan Nona Muda lainnya.”_

_Kening Michael kecil berkerut kala itu. Tengah mencoba mencerna kata-kata sang pengajar dengan otak kanak-kanak miliknya. Tidak mengerti, tidak memahami._

_“Jadi penerus itu maksudnya apa?”_

_Pengajarnya tersenyum lembut, “Menjadi seperti Tuan Besar. Memimpin. Iya, Tuan Muda Michael yang akan memimpin, adik-adik hanya mengikuti. Tuan Muda Michael yang akan menjaga adik-adik dan famiglia.”_

_Kerutan di kening Michael kecil semakin dalam. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap. Akhirnya bocah lelaki itu mengangguk. Mengerti. Nona Pengajar tersenyum lebar. Kedua pundak Michael kecil ditepuk-tepuk penuh kebanggaan._

_“Ini perintah langsung Tuan Besar untuk menyiapkan Tuan Muda Michael demi menjadi penerus. Tuan Muda di masa depan pasti akan menjadi pemimpin yang hebat. Demi Cosa Nostra.”_

_Perkataan itu tertanam kuat di dalam benaknya, hingga sekarang._

_Michael tidak akan menyusahkan orang tua. Michael tidak akan membuat malu famiglia._

_Michael anak yang baik dan membanggakan._

-o0o-

Faktanya, menjadi penerus tidaklah semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

Menjadi penerus juga berarti kau harus siap terseret dalam pesta-pesta sosialita kalangan keluarga mafia. Untuk memperkuat aliansi, mereka berkata. Perbincangan kecil demi ramah tamah. Oh, biarpun potret mereka menyeramkan di mata awam, mereka tidaklah sekelam dan sekotor yang mereka sangka.

Michael memilih menyepi, menjauh dari bau parfum yang bercampur-campur juga obrolan-obrolan orang berumur. Kepalanya memikirkan banyak hal seperti konflik yang dicetuskan para mafia Chicago, ataupun konflik internal perselisihan antara dua panglima. Belum lagi, isu-isu pengkhianatan yang mulai merebak. Ayahnya selalu berpesan agar ia bersiap-siap, agar ia mulai berpikir ke depan. Beban itu lama-kelamaan terasa ringan di kedua bahunya.

“Disuruh ayahmu?”

Sebelah sudut bibir Michael terangkat begitu mengetahui siapa yang baru saja menyapanya. Dean Winchester, sulung dari Winchester Famiglia—orang yang juga turut terjebak akan takdir menjadi anak pertama. Orang yang berada dalam kapal yang sama, dengan berat beban yang serupa.

“Kau tahu sendiri.”

Anggukan kepala sebagai jawaban. Tanda bahwa mereka berada di posisi serupa.

“Kau tampaknya tak keberatan.” Dean mengangkat gelas _wine_ di tangannya. “Penurut sekali kau.”

Gelas berisi _wine_ digoyang-goyangkannya pelan. Michael mengulum senyum, bergumam sebentar sebelum meneguk winenya. Dean juga turut melakukan hal yang sama. Hingar bingar pesta dan obrolan dunia bawah tanah yang menyatu di udara menjadi musik pengiring.

“Melelahkan, ya, menjadi calon penerus?”

Dean bertanya lagi. Pertanyaan itu membuat Michael tergelitik.

Menjadi anak pertama serupa dengan seluruh dunia diletakkan pada kedua pundak. Menjadi anak pertama berarti menjadi panutan, menjadi yang bertanggung jawab. Michael sudah terbiasa—selama itu berarti untuk semuanya.

“Tidak juga.”

Cengiran Dean terkembang. “Sudah kuduga kau akan mengatakan itu.” Ditambah tepukan akrab di bahu Michael, “Semoga beruntung, Bung.”

-o0o-

Raungannya ada, bersembunyi di balik punggung ayahnya—raungannya menunggu untuk diteriakkan pada dunia.

* * *

 

**/2/**

* * *

 

“Bukankah itu kakakmu?”

Gabriel berdecak. Diraihnya ponsel, diubahnya ke mode hening sebelum dilemparnya begitu saja di atas tempat tidur. Balthazar bersiul. Castiel hanya menatap bergantian antara Gabriel dan ponsel yang berkedap-kedip layarnya. Alisnya terangkat kebingungan.

“Tidak kau angkat?”

Tanya yang terlontar dari lisan Castiel bukanlah tanya memaksa. Gabriel mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, gelengan kepala seakan apa yang dilakukannya sesederhana mematikan lampu di hari siang.

“Paling-paling aku disuruh untuk ikut acara-acara mafia.”

Tidak ada lagi pertanyaan setelahnya. Mereka semua paham.

-o0o-

Gabriel ingat, reaksi pertama orang-orang ketika mengetahui bahwa ia berasal dari keluarga mafia.

“... jangan lagi bermain dengan kami, ya.”

Dan mereka semua menjauh. Ia ingat jelas ekspresi yang terpatri di wajah mereka—ekspresi takut. Gabriel kecil kala itu terdiam, tidak dapat mengatakan bahwa ia dipercundangi oleh takdir. Ketika banyak kalangan menganggap terlahir sebagai putra Don mafia adalah anugrah, Gabriel menganggapnya sebagai kutukan. Oh, ia dapat menjabarkan seribu satu alasan jika kau meminta. Alasan yang paling utama adalah, kebebasannya direnggut oleh dunia mafia dan segala tetek bengeknya. Ia bisa terbebas dari beban menjadi penerus berkat Michael, tetapi yang lainnya?

Apakah menurutmu terjebak dalam perbincangan ilegal nan membosankan adalah hal yang menyenangkan? Apakah menurutmu ditakuti hanya karena pengawal-pengawalmu mengikuti adalah hal yang hebat? Apakah menurutmu diatur sampai impianmu nyaris musnah adalah hal yang membahagiakan?

Bagi Gabriel tidak. Dan tidak akan pernah.

Setidaknya ia beruntung, Balthazar dan Castiel masih mau menjadi teman sepermainannya. Ia tidak sendirian.

Sekalipun dunia tidak menyukainya, ia bisa mempedulisetani semua.

-o0o-

Mentari sudah kembali ke peraduannya ketika Gabriel pulang. Terlalu larut, tapi ia tak peduli. Beberapa pengawal segera membukakan pagar tanpa bertanya apapun, paham bahwa Gabriel tidak pernah suka terlalu diawasi. Langkahnya pun, menuju ke dalam manor. Menuju ke lobi utama, menyusuri lorong dengan lukisan-lukisan para petinggi sebelumnya tanpa ada minat berhenti sejenak demi melihat. Cahaya lorong terlalu menyilaukan untuk matanya, tetapi keberadaan Michael yang berdiri di ujung lorong, dengan kedua tangan dilipat, lebih membuatnya terkejut.

Ekspetasinya sambutan yang diberikan adalah sambutan dingin.

“Gabriel, kau ke mana saja?!”

Bukannya untuk disambut dengan pertanyaan semi teriak seperti ini.

Bukan berarti Gabriel mundur. Langkahnya pun berhenti. Matanya menatap lurus mata sang kakak sulung, tak peduli kalau ia hanyalah si bungsu. Tatapan itu tajam, tapi tatapan Gabriel tidaklah sengit bersaing. Kedikan di bahu ketika menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan sebuah jawaban pamungkas.

“Dari tempat teman.”

Netranya menangkap gestur terangkatnya alis Michael.

“Teleponku tidak diangkat.”

Pernyataan itu tak dijawabnya. Dibiarkannya tenggelam tanpa ada keinginan untuk repot-repot mengangkat. Detik demi detik berlalu dalam keheningan, menunggu ada yang berani memecahnya. Michael melakukannya. Dilontarkannya sebuah kalimat yang membuat Gabriel tersentak.

“ _Famiglia_ dalam situasi genting.”

Benar-benar tersentak.

“Maksudnya?”

Kedua mata itu kembali bertemu. Gabriel dapat membaca pesan _‘makanya-angkat-teleponku’_ yang tidak disuarakan. Tidak, tidak, sekarang bukanlah hal yang tepat untuk mempermasalahkan itu. Keduanya paham. “Chicago mengumumkan perang. Dari orang-orang yang kita tangkap, dua di antaranya adalah mata-mata mereka.” Jeda. Tangan Michael membuka dan menutup gelisah, “Aku sudah tahu ada yang salah dengan mereka. Mereka juga menginginkan kekuasaan. Akan kujelaskan nanti di rapat darurat, tiga dini hari. Hari ini.”

Erangan lolos dari kedua belahan bibirnya. Oh, yang benar saja, ia akan terjaga nyaris semalaman. Michael untungnya, tidak mengeluarkan protes atas keberatan yang terlisan.

“Setidaknya dengan pertunangan Raphaela dengan Don Besette, kita mendapatkan bantuan dari Besette _Famiglia_. Dan aliansi lainnya. Mereka akan bergabung di rapat nanti.”

Gabriel hanya tersenyum kecut.

-o0o-

“Jadi, pasukan bravo, yang kalian lakukan adalah masuk lewat pintu—“

Semua saudara-saudaranya berkumpul. Termasuk Raphaela (ah, Gabriel tak akan heran), berwajah datar, duduk di sebelah Don Besette yang menawarkan bantuan. Gabriel duduk menyendiri, tangannya bermain-main dengan cat coklat meja yang mulai mengelupas. Setengah tidak berminat dengan rapat ini.

Tapi apalah dayanya untuk menolak. Situasi genting seperti ini mengharuskan semua orang untuk ikut serta.

“Kau tahu, kau harus menjaga tanganmu sebelum kau ditendang keluar.”

Mendenguslah ia begitu mendengar perkataan itu. Tanpa perlu menoleh, ia tahu siapa yang berkata demikian. Siapa lagi, gadis yang seusia dengannya dan memilih jalan mafia demi masa depannya? Meg. Balasan dikatakan dengan sama pelannya, “Aku tidak akan ditendang.” Kemudian netranya berpindah pada Meg, yang mengulum permen dengan santai (permen _mint_ , wanginya menguar sampai sini). “Kukira kau tidur di tempat Castiel lagi.”

“Di saat genting begini? Jangan bercanda.”

“Biasanya pasangan baru butuh waktu intim. Kau tahu, waktu di mana hanya ada mereka berdua.”

Gabriel menyeringai jahil. Meg menyikut sisi tubuhnya, cukup keras hingga pemuda itu berjengit. Beberapa orang mulai melirik mereka tajam, membuat Meg buru-buru menurunkan tangannya kembali di bawah meja. Kepalanya, sayangnya, masih menoleh pada Gabriel. Menatap lurus, mencoba intimidatif.

“Jangan katakan apapun padanya soal malam ini. Dan apapun tentang ini.”

Kalimat itu diucapkan dengan pelan dan penuh ancaman.

“Baik, baik.”

Gabriel tetap santai menanggapinya. Dengan cengiran tengil yang masih lekat.

-o0o-

Sudah berapa lama ia tak menyentuh senjata api?

Lama sekali, sampai jemarinya nyaris melupakan tekstur kasar pegangan pistol. Andaikan ada opsi lain, Gabriel memilih untuk tidak melakukannya (bukannya dia berhati suci atau sok suci, bukan, senjata api mengingatkannya akan takdir dan ia membencinya). Tapi apa pilihannya? Semua saudaranya turun untuk membela—termasuk Raphaela yang tengah mengokang senapan.  Semuanya telah siap untuk terjun ke dalam, menyerbu mafia yang menyatakan perang pada mereka. Bersiap untuk perang habis-habisan—sampai pihak lawan mengaku kalah.

Bukan hidup ini yang diinginkannya.

Takdirlah yang menginginkannya begini.

“Ayo.”

Suara Michael menyadarkannya pada realita. Bangkitlah Gabriel dari duduknya, menyiagakan pistolnya dan mengikuti langkah sang kakak. Masih ingat akan formasi yang telah disusun. Tempatnya berada di sisi Michael, masuk perlahan dan menyerbu. Lucifer dan Raphaela sudah membuka jalan. Tugas sisanya dilaksanakan oleh ia dan Michael. Tugas yang beresiko dan tidak ada pilihan yang lebih baik terhadapnya.

“Aku di belakangmu.”

Diucapkannya dengan setengah berbisik. Pistolnya kemudian dikeluarkan. Peluru dimuntahkan berulang-ulang menembus tubuh-tubuh yang malang. Selagi mereka melangkah. Selagi mereka terus mendekat.

Gabriel tidak menyukai kehidupannya yang berlumuran darah dan berbau mesiu pekat.

Tetapi tatkala ia harus berhadapan dengannya, raungannya keluar dan membahana.

* * *

 

**/3/**

* * *

 

Degup jantungnya menggema di dalam rusuknya sendiri. Degup jantung penuh antisipasi. Degup jantung tanda adrenalin membanjiri.

Lucifer mengingat baik-baik perannya (masuk, menghabisi beberapa orang, membuka pintu dari dalam). Sebuah peran yang cukup berbahaya sekalipun ia tak sendirian.  Ada beberapa bawahan yang mengikutinya, masing-masing bersenjata lengkap.

Ia harus melakukannya sendirian. Ia harus berhasil melakukannya.

Demi pembuktian.

Matanya melirik, telinganya terpasang demi menyelidik. Hanya ada suara percakapan sayup-sayup, para penjaga tampaknya terlena. Perlahan, perlahan-lahan, Lucifer membobol pintu dan membukanya. Masih berdentum-dentum jantungnya, menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Ah, ada, ada sebuah siluet yang mendekat. Pistolnya langsung terangkat, mengarah pada penjaga yang menyadari keberadaan mereka.

_DOR!_

Meleset. Tembakan di bahu belum cukup untuk menghentikannya.

_DOR!_

Sosok itu jatuh. Lucifer mengerjap bingung. Terdengar suara senapan yang dikokang di belakang, membuatnya berbalik dan mendapati Raphaela dengan senapannya. Pandangan Raphaela melembut begitu mata mereka bertemu, bahunya dikedikkan sebagai isyarat untuk maju.

“Ayo.”

Ia diam. Diam tanpa kata walau kakinya melangkah.

-o0o-

“Tuan Muda Lucifer hari ini bersemangat sekali.”

Fokusnya pura-pura ditenggelamkan pada tembakan-tembakan. Deru letusan senjata api dan bau mesiu menguar, menghiasi sekitar. Pura-pura diacuhkannya perbincangan antara anak buah ayahnya yang juga kebetulan sedang latihan menembak, di tempat latihan pribadi mereka. Fokus, _fokus_. Letusan demi letusan dimuntahkan. Percakapan itu belum menghilang.

“Kudengar kemarin ia meleset ketika menembak target.”

Pegangannya pada pistol mengerat. Telunjuknya beristirahat pada pelatuk.

“Ah, serius? Memang sih, bahkan Tuan Muda Gabriel lebih baik dibandingkan dirinya.”

_DOR!_

Letusan terakhir. Pistolnya dihempaskan di tanah. Papan itu bolong tepat di tengah. Rahang Lucifer mengeras. Tatapan nyalangnya tidak ia layangkan pada anak buah ayahnya. Tidak. Melainkan pada papan sasaran tembak. Ditatapnya seakan papan itu ialah musuh yang bernyawa.

Mengapa ia harus menjadi yang kedua?

Mengapa ia harus menjadi yang ada di belakang ketika ia mampu melakukan hal lebih baik dan lebih hebat?

-o0o-

“Kau—serius dengan perkataanmu?”

Tangannya mencengkram tangan Gabriel. Menatap adiknya seakan adiknya baru saja melakukan hal paling gila sedunia. Oh, oh. Adiknya baru saja mengatakan kalau ia menolak menjadi mafia, kalau ia ingin bersekolah di sekolah seni dan menjadi kurator. Kalau ia tidak suka dengan hidup ini dan kalau tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya. Adiknya mengatakan hal itu di depan semua orang—di depan ayahanda dan kakak-kakaknya. Sempat ada perdebatan sengit sebelum adiknya pergi. Berkata kalau ia tidak akan berhenti.

Dan memang tidak akan berhenti.

Gabriel balas menatapnya, bukan dengan tatapan sengit. Namun, dengan tatapan memaklumi.

“Aku serius.” Dengus geli menyusul setelahnya, “Duh, aku bahkan mendaftar ke Jurusan Seni Rupa di Washington tanpa bilang-bilang.”

Lidah Lucifer terasa kelu, tak dapat mengatakan dan menyanggah apapun. Gabriel masih teguh, senyumnya berubah menjadi timpang. Matanya berkilat-kilat jahil sejenak sebelum melembut kemudian.

“Kau tahu, Saudaraku? Tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba jalanmu sendiri.”

Keheningan merambati mereka setelahnya. Perlahan, cengkramannya pada pergelangan tangan Gabriel dilepaskan.

“Apa yang kau inginkan, Saudaraku?”

Yang Lucifer inginkan adalah menjadi pemimpin. Menjadi yang nomor satu dan menjadi sang pemegang kendali. Tapi apakah ada yang peduli?

Ah. Benar juga.

Buat apa juga ia peduli pada mereka yang tak peduli?

-o0o-

“Mulai sekarang, aku keluar dari rumah ini.”

Adalah hal yang dikatakan Lucifer suatu hari, di hadapan ayahnya dan saudara-saudarinya. Sebuah perkataan yang terlontar tajam, penuh ketegasan di dalamnya. Keputusannya sudah final. Tanpa peduli lagi dengan reaksi keras sekitarnya. Tanpa peduli dengan semua yang terdiam.

“Maksudmu?”

Michael memecah keheningan dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

“Aku akan membentuk kelompokku sendiri.” Oh, dikatakan Lucifer dengan percaya diri, percaya akan kemampuannya sendiri, “Dan aku tidak lagi tinggal di rumah ini.”

Ayah mereka mengangguk. Tampak tak keberatan akan jalan yang ditempuh putranya (selama bukan Michael, selama bukan Raphaela yang memegang kunci penting aliansi—betul kan?). Tidak ada minat untuk beramah-tamah, salam perpisahan sudah dilafalkannya. Dilangkahkannya kakinya pergi dari semuanya. Meninggalkan semuanya begitu saja kecuali sebuah pesan sebagai jejak.

Sebuah pesan yang diucapkannya tanpa melihat ke belakang.

“Aku masih akan membantu kalian. Hubungi saja aku. Tenang saja.”

Bersamaan dengan perkataan itu, Lucifer menghilang di ujung lorong.

* * *

 

**/4/**

* * *

 

“Besok kau akan bertemu dengan Don Besette, kalian akan dijodohkan.”

Adalah titik di mana setengah jiwa Raphaela dirampas.

-o0o-

Raphaela benci menjadi gundik.

Kebencian itu terpatri jelas ketika ia melihat sosok Don Besette. Tubuhnya gempal. Rambutnya yang coklat gelap diwarnai helai-helai putih. Dikatakan kalau Don Besette berusia paruh baya dan istrinya baru saja meninggal—di mana ini membuat Raphaela bergidik karena, hei, umurnya baru dua puluh! Don Besette beberapa tahun lebih muda dibandingkan ayahnya dan sungguh, ini membuatnya geli.

Belum lagi kalimat-kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Don Besette. Janji-janji manis jika Raphaela bersedia menjadi istrinya kelak—kecukupan materi, keamanan, dan segala tetek bengeknya. Setengah didengarkannya, tanpa minat. Sampai sebuah kalimat tercetus dan kerutan di kening Raphaela bertambah dalam.

“Kau tidak perlu memegang senjata, Raphaela. Kau hanya perlu menjaga anak-anak kita.” Sejurus, perhatian Raphaela tercurah pada sang Don, “Memegang senjata adalah urusan lelaki. Sungguh, perempuan yang memegang senjata membuatku geli.”

Mungkin Raphaela tampak tenang. Di bawah meja, kedua tangannya mengepal keras siap menghantam.

Di detik itulah, pemberontakan pertamanya dimulai.

-o0o-

Setelah pertunangan mereka diresmikan, Raphaela (dengan sangat, sangat terpaksa) meninggalkan rumahnya. Tinggal di manor megah milik Don Besette (untunglah kamarnya terpisah—apa jadinya jika ia dipaksa satu kamar dengan pria itu?), untuk lebih mengakrabkan diri, katanya, sebuah alasan yang terdengar begitu klise di telinganya. Setiap hari, selagi menuruti tiap perintah sang ayah untuk menjaga kelakuan, Raphaela perlahan belajar untuk tidak percaya.

Hal pertama yang dilakukannya selain tidak mempercayai Don Besette adalah tidak mempercayai keputusan ayahnya. Hei, di masa modern ini, bukankah ada banyak hal yang dapat dilakukan sebagai seorang perempuan? Umurnya masih muda, masih ada banyak kesempatan di depan. Pun ada pendidikan yang masih harus diselesaikannya.

Masih ada masa depan untuknya. Masa depannya bukan berada di tangan seorang bandot tua.

Masa depannya bukanlah sebagai gundik di ranjang.

-o0o-

“Tetap di rumah.”

Sudah tengah malam. Panggilan mendadak dari Michael untuk Don Besette—yang ia curi dengar—membuatnya terburu-buru mengikuti pria itu. Masalah besar seperti ini membuatnya mengkhawatirkan saudara-saudaranya, keluarganya.

Mendengar perintah Don Besette yang menyebalkan tentu membuat amarahnya tersulut.

Kau pikir Raphaela akan menunduk padamu? Ha. Dalam mimpimu.

“Itu keluargaku.” Kata-katanya tegas, tajam. Pun tatapan matanya sengit, “Kau hanya tunanganku dan kau tidak bisa memerintahku. Aku tidak peduli kalau kau Don. Aku menolak menjadi penghias lenganmu.”

Jemarinya berada di sisi tubuh. Mengepal. Tatapannya keras, menunggu keputusan disebutkan.

“Dengan satu syarat. Kau berada di dekatku.”

 

Ditepatinya syarat untuk berada di dekat Don Besette. Dengan sengaja dibiarkannya Don Besette melihat semuanya—melihat betapa akuratnya tembakan sang gadis, melihat betapa cerdasnya ia dalam memikirkan langkah. Mata pria itu membulat, antara terkejut dan terkesiap.

Dalam tiap tembakannya, dalam tiap ayunan anggota tubuhnya, Raphaela meraung akan kebebasan yang dirampas.

Bebas. Ia _harus_ bebas lepas.

-o0o-

“Kalau kau jadi Don nanti, kau bisa tidak, membatalkan pertunanganku?”

Pertanyaan itu terlontar di ruang tengah. Michael menegakkan kepalanya yang bersandar di sofa, menatap Raphaela. Alis terangkat begitu mendengar pertanyaan itu. Bingung sekaligus heran, sekalipun Michael dapat menebak sedikit alasannya.

“Mungkin kau akan menikah duluan sebelum aku diangkat.”

Raphaela tersenyum getir. Sikunya menyikut rusuk Michael sampai kakaknya meringis. Michael tidak tahu kapan ia akan diangkat, sekalipun ayah mereka tampaknya tidak lama lagi akan turun dari tahtanya, mengingat kesehatan beliau yang sudah mulai menurun. Sayangnya semua orang tahu bahwa pernikahan Raphaela sudah mulai dekat, menghitung minggu.

“Pernikahanmu akan menguntungkan _famiglia_. Aliansi di antara kita dan Besette akan lebih solid.” Dikatakan dengan tenang. “Dan juga bisnis. Kita akan dapat keuntungan besar.”

“Kau pikir aku bahagia ditiduri oleh bandot tua itu?”

Terdiamlah mereka selama beberapa saat. Helaan napas. Semuanya mengudara. Apakah Michael setuju dengan pertunangan Raphaela? Ia tidak setuju jika adiknya tidak bahagia. Tetapi melihat keuntungan yang mereka dapatkan, mengingat keluarga mereka, apakah ia berhak untuk menyuarakan penolakannya?

Apakah ia berhak untuk mengorbankan masa depan _Famiglia_?

“Yakinlah, Raphaela. Semua yang diperintahkan Ayah bertujuan untuk kebaikan kita, masa depan kita.”

Raphaela mendengus keras. Bantal di pangkuannya dibanting keras di atas karpet sebelum ia bangkit. Berlalu dengan menggerutu.

-o0o-

Tidak mungkin ia berbicara pada Michael yang begitu patuh, begitu penurut. Berdiskusi dengannya hanya akan menemui jalan buntu. Diteleponnya Lucifer yang sudah keluar dari rumah, diceritakannya semuanya. Semua amarahnya, semua keskeptisannya. Semuanya.

“Kalau kau mau membatalkan pertunanganmu, silahkan.”

Jawaban itu sesungguhnya tidak ia sangka akan keluar dari mulut seorang Lucifer Archangelo. Seakan mengetahui air muka Raphaela (alis terangkat, terkejut, kebingungan), lanjutan dari kalimat yang menggantung itu dilontarkan.

“Persetan kalau Tua Bangka itu memutuskan aliansi.” Raphaela tidak melihatnya. Lucifer mengeringai di seberang sana. Seringai penuh percaya diri, “Aku aliansi baru kalian dan aku bisa menjadi lebih baik darinya.”

-o0o-

Malam telah semakin larut. Tiada mendung yang menutupi bintang-bintang. Raphaela duduk tenang di balkon manor (bukan Besette Manor, kabar baiknya), mengenakan jaket demi menutupi semilir dingin malam. Di kepalanya berdengung kata-kata Lucifer, membuatnya bimbang sejenak. Keinginannya memang untuk lepas, untuk melanjutkan masa depannya yang dirampas. Pun ia sudah skeptikal dengan ayahanda.

Tapi, apakah keputusannya ini memang tidak akan membahayakan?

“Menyebalkan bukan, hidup dalam lingkungan seperti ini?”

Kepalanya menoleh. Gabriel menyodorkan secangkir kopi dengan senyuman. Suasana hatinya tampak lebih baik dari waktu lalu, sebelum Gabriel mengutarakan niatnya untuk menjadi seorang kurator. Melihat adiknya yang begini sesungguhnya membuat Raphaela sedikit lega.

Adiknya lebih baik.

“Gabriel?”

Dan itu membuatnya lega walau sedikit.

Uap dari kopi mengepul, ditiupnya perlahan sebelum ia meneguk. Tidak ada yang berbicara di antara mereka. Hanya ada mata yang menatap bintang. Didengarnya Gabriel bersenandung sedikit, cengiran ringan terulas sebelum ia berkata pada sang kakak.

“Kau tahu? Aku mendukungmu penuh kalau kau ingin berpisah dengan Tua Bangka itu.”

Perkataan itu membuat alisnya terangkat. Bahunya ditepuk-tepuk setelahnya.

“Kalau ada yang tidak setuju—seperti Ayah atau Michael?”

Gabriel tersenyum lebar. Matanya berkilat-kilat ketika mengatakan, “Persetan mereka semua,” dengan mantap.

“Terima kasih.”

-o0o-

Raphaela sudah memutuskannya.

“Don Besette. Aku membatalkan pertunangan kita.”

Dan keputusan itu dilisankannya tanpa takut apapun. Tanpa mengkhawatirkan keadaan aliansi. Apa yang akan terjadi, terjadilah. Jika pria itu hendak melakukan tindakan kekanakan, ia dan saudara-saudaranya siap melawan tanpa pandang bulu. Mereka tidak kenal takut, tentu. Gabriel dan Lucifer berada di pihaknya, Michael pasti mengerti kelak jika ia menjelaskan.

Cincin tunangannya dilepaskan, dilemparkan begitu saja. Ditinggalkannya Don Besette yang masih termangu.

Raphaela tersenyum. Senyum penuh kemenangan.

 

Ia sudah terbebas.

 

 

 

* * *

 

**fin**


End file.
